powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldar's Vice-Versa
Goldar's Vice-Versa is the twenty-ninth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). This episode marks the only appearance of Scorpina (played by Sabrina Lu) since the arrival of Lord Zedd. Synopsis The rangers organize a Vice-versa Dance, where the girls invite the guys. Adam is unconfident that he will be asked to the dance until a mysterious new girl in town catches his eye, Sabrina . Adam goes out on a date with Sabrina and invites Aisha along, which Sabrina is not happy about. Sabrina lulls Adam into a false sense of security but Aisha smells a rat. Meanwhile the other rangers are at the Youth Centre preparing for the dance. They mention to their teacher Ms Appleby that Adam is out with the new girl Sabrina. Ms Appleby says there must be some mistake, because the last new girl to attend Angel Grove High was Aisha. The rangers sense something is up and contact Zordon who locates Adam and Aisha. By this time Sabrina had revealed her true identity, Scorpina. Goldar and putties turn up and tie Adam and Aisha up against a tree. The rangers morph into action and fight the villains. Billy frees Adam and Aisha using his Power Lance. They morph and join the fight. Lord Zedd then makes Goldar and Scorpina grow. The rangers call on the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord. Scorpina gets a taste of the new zords, not fighting since the era of the Dinozords. Both get heavily beaten and retreat back to the moon. Plot At the Angel Grove City Juice Bar, all are preparing for the upcoming Vice Versa Dance (which is akin to a Sadie Hawkins' Day Dance, where the girls ask the boys to be their dates)—all except Adam, who doesn't want to go because no girl has asked him yet. However, Rocky and Billy—who have both recently accepted dates—convince Adam to come anyway, because they're convinced he'll have a good time. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd and Goldar see Adam's conversation with the other Rangers, and they come up with a plan—but never reveal what they plan to do, until, back in Angel Grove, a mysterious dark-haired teenage girl named Sabrina shows up to ask Adam to the dance. When Aisha tries to be friendly with this mystery girl, Sabrina is downright rude to her. Meanwhile, in another sub-plot, Bulk and Skull receive mysterious messages that lead them all over the city, because the messages all say, "We have something you're looking for." The twosome, who have been trying to find out who the Power Rangers really are, believe that whoever sent the messages has information about the Rangers' identities. Adam asks Aisha to spend the next afternoon with him and Sabrina, but Aisha is still reluctant to trust this newcomer. And her instincts prove her right when Goldar attacks with Putties and "Sabrina" turns out to be Goldar's partner and Rita's former Warrior, Scorpina. The twosome capture Adam and Aisha, binding them to a tree, and plan to use them as bait to trap the other Rangers. After learning from Ms. Appleby that there was no new girl named Sabrina at school, the remaining Rangers head for the Command Center, where Zordon reveals that Adam and Aisha need their help, as Goldar and Scorpina have captured them in the park. They morph and teleport to rescue their friends, but are impeded when they have to deal with not just the evil Warrior duo, but also a contingent of Zedd's Putty Patrollers. While Tommy battles Goldar and Scorpina, Billy, Rocky, and Kimberly make quick work of the Putties, and then Billy frees Adam and Aisha from their bonds with his Power Lance. The two remaining Rangers morph and join their friends, just as Zedd hurls one of his silver bombs to Earth, making Goldar and Scorpina—who transforms into a giant scorpion monster—grow to an enormous size. Zordon informs the team that the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord may not be enough on their own, so Alpha 5 has boosted the power output of the Thunder Ultrazord, should the Rangers need it. The Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord, who score the first hits against the evil twosome, but they strike back and score the same number of hits against the Zords. On this note, the Rangers summon Tor the Shuttlezord and combine all their Zords to form the Thunder Ultrazord, who fires its lasers and incapacitates Goldar and Scorpina, and they immediately retreat back to Lord Zedd's Lunar Palace. In the end, the Vice Versa Dance goes as planned, and Adam is finally asked to the dance by his latest crush, a girl named Sarah. And Bulk and Skull? Well, they didn't find the identities of the Power Rangers as they'd hoped, but a duo of girls who resembled them incredibly told them they had what the boys were looking for -— true love! Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar (Zyuranger footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) Locations *Youth Center *Moon Palace *Command Center *Angel Grove High School *Angel Grove Park *Rock Quarry VHS Release *This episode was released as part of the White Ranger Series VHS line (the other two being "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire" and "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun"). Notes *Scorpina was never seen or mentioned again after this episode. Originally, that was not going to be the case, as Scorpina was supposed to appear in at least another episode. However, the staff could not keep Sabrina Lu for more than just one episode, so she never appeared again. Despite this, Scorpina was mentioned in the closing credits in subsequent (and previous) episodes, with Wendee Day playing her. *Scorpina's alias while she masquerades as a human, Sabrina, is taken directly from the actor's given name, Sabrina Lu. *Romy J. Sharf no longer plays Alpha 5. Starting with this episode, Sandi Sellner replaces her as the suit actress (though Sharf will return in Season 3 episode "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" as Elf #2). However, Richard Steven Horvitz continues to provide Alpha's voice. *This is the final episode in which the Thunder Ultrazord makes an appearance. *This is the only episode where Goldar and Scorpina go up against the Thunderzords. *Billy and Kimberly get new morph shots in this episode in which they wear tank tops of their respective colors in order to match Tommy's as well as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha's new morph shots which debut in this episode. *First episode where the main henchvillains survive an Ultrazord attack. *This is the final episode where Goldar or Scorpina take part in a Zord fight. *New credits debut in this episode (the third version this season), removing Austin St. John, Thuy Trang, and Walter Jones and replacing them with Steve Cardenas, Karan Ashley, and Johnny Yong Bosch, as well as action scenes of the new Rangers. Cardenas and Bosch are credited as "Steven Cardenas" and "John Bosch" respectively until The Wedding Part 1. **Therefore, this episode marks the first time Jason, Zack and Trini (who had recently left for a peace conference in Switzerland) do not appear. St. John, Jones and Trang (who played Jason, Zack and Trini respectively) had, in fact, not been involved in the show since "Opposites Attract". *Laura returns after her first appearance in "Opposites Attract". *This is the last episode where Kazutoshi Yokoyama portrays Goldar in the Zyuranger footage. All of the shots of Goldar and Scorpina battling the Zords was archive footage from the previous season, which is why the Ultrazord never appears together in the same shot as them. **By extension, this is the last appearance of Goldar's original "rising snout" face based on Grifforzer's face. All future footage of Goldar would US-shot and, by extension, show Goldar with his newer face *It appears that Aisha doesn't have a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance as she never mentions asking anyone and is not seen with a date at the actual dance. *When Scorpina and Goldar finish fighting the Power Rangers, Scorpina says, "he who fights and runs away", and Goldar adds, "lives to fight another day". This is a reference to one of Oliver Goldsmith's famous quotes: "For he who fights and runs away, may live to fight another day". That line would also be used by Rito in "Ninja Quest". *In addition to being the only episode to feature Scorpina since Lord Zedd replaced Rita, and the only one since the arrivals of Rocky, Adam and Aisha, this was her second and last role in two of the episodes of season 2 (the first being "The Mutiny, Part I"). Errors *Zordon said that the combined strength of Goldar and Scorpina required the Thunder Ultrazord; however, in "Return of an Old Friend", the Dragonzord, alone, was able to battle Goldar and Scorpina without any trouble or any help from the other Dinozords, despite the Dinozords being even weaker than the Thunderzords. In "Crystal of Nightmares", the Dino Megazord was also able to defeat both of them by itself. *Kimberly tells the time by looking at her communicator which has no display that would allow her to do so. *Goldar's wings disappear while he is giant. *The Thunderbolt sphere was missing from the Tigerzord cockpit before reappearing to be used. Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord *Thunder Ultrazord Quotes :Scorpina: He who fights and runs away... :Goldar: ...lives to fight another day! Song *Combat See Also (Plot). (Tigerzord falling down footage). Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode